She's Weird
by Mmash5
Summary: Natsu always thought Lucy was weird and never thought much of it, the things she does are weird and make him feel weird. Or is Natsu just falling unconsciously in love?


"Did you hear, Lucy was getting hit on by some guy at the grocery store," Mira spoke secretively to Cana, "Levy saw her."

Cana raised an eyebrow intrigued, "oh really, what happened after."

Mira spoke over the rowdy guild, "he asked her out!"

A few heads turned curious as to what the white haired bar maid was talking about.

"Damn! That girl is luck, all I need is a man now," Can jugged her 10th beer that morning.

Lucy walked in through the guild doors with Natsu by her side yelling about something, Lucy seemed to be peeved by Natsu. It wouldn't be a surprise to anyone if he had made her a little upset; the fire mage had a bad habit of being oblivious to a few things that might make a girl blush. The two sat at the bar ignoring each other's presence.

"Mira can I have a water please," Lucy sighed, the bar maid immediately got it for the blonde beauty.

"Anything for you Natsu?" Mira asked.

Natsu grunted now staring at Lucy immensely, "what is it Natsu!" Lucy whispered - yelled.

"Why are you wasting your time going on a date with that loser?" he questioned.

"Because Natsu that's what people do," she spoke to him like a child, "they go on dates," she stood up ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

She didn't answer just walking out trying to stay calm, _how could he be so stupid?_ Lucy thought. The pink haired teen slouched on the table now deciding to sit at a table with Gray and Erza

Natsu took a seat next to the Erza, "what's got you in the slump, flame freak?" Gray asked.

"What's it to you ice princess?" Natsu was now more pissed.

"Is it about Lucy's date today?" Erza stated.

Natsu shot up, "is it today?"

The scarlet haired woman nodded.

"What a surprise," Gray said with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up popsicle!" Natsu didn't know why he was so affected be Gray's comment, "it's not about Lucy, beside why would anyone wanna go out with her…" he faded out.

Gray and Erza gave each other a look then back at Natsu, "because Lucy is beautiful," Gray spoke.

"She is a very attractive woman Natsu," Erza added.

"Gray-sama think Lucy is beautiful," a grieving Juvia cried out in the back.

"Well yeah she is… I guess but she's weird," Natsu tried to think about it.

"Weird how?" Erza asked.

Gray spoke, "she's pretty normal to me."

"Normal yeah but weird," he tried to think, "like the way she blushes when I say I love her cooking or when she flicks her hair and that side pony tail, or how she puts so much effort in that annoy novel she never lets me read. How about how she always smells of vanilla and strawberries, which is annoying because I never want to stop smelling it or when Happy is upset she speaks so kind and soft towards him. And that smile of hers which is just too perfect, did I mention her cooking it's delicious. It makes me feel weird," Natsu finally finished.

The ice mage broke into laughter while Erza was fascinated on how oblivious he was to loving Lucy, "Natsu…" Erza spoke.

He looked up at her, "Hmm?"

"When you say Lucy make you feel weird is it good or bad?"

Natsu tilted his head, "definitely not bad…"

Gray finally stopped laughing deciding to joke with this for a bit, "what if I said I love Lucy how would that make you feel?"

Natsu stood up slamming his fist into the table; to his surprise he was angry, "it doesn't effect," he sat back down.

"Well then I might just tell her today," Gray stood up.

Natsu grabbed his arm looking him dead in the eye, "don't you dare think about it snowman."

"Tsk, how can you be so blind?" Gray pulled his arm away sitting back down.

"What? Is there something I should know?"

"Are you an idiot, sorry you are an idiot… you love Lucy dumbass!" The whole guild turned to see what Gray was talking about with Natsu.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend!" the guild sighed thinking he'd just need a little push.

"Not as a friend jackass, more than that."

Natsu couldn't comprehend what the others were trying to say, he ran out of the guild hoping to find Lucy at hers. _What are those people talking about? It's completely normal to love everything about your best friend and want to constantly be with her, right? Did I find those things that Lucy did attractive? I mean she is attractive especially when she tries to act all appealing, though it was never fun when she did it to other guys only to me. Like the way she pouted her lips or flashed those beautiful brown eyes._ Natsu smile unconsciously thinking of the blonde mage.

Natsu arrived at Lucy apartment climbing up to the window watching her as she sat on her bed contemplating whether or not she really wanted to go on this date, "Luce…" Natsu called out startling the poor girl.

"Natsu! You frightened me," she giggles at her friend looking back at her. _No matter how angry I am at him he somehow charms me_, Lucy thought.

I jumped into the room, "you can't go on this date."

"Not this again please," Lucy turned away.

"No this time it's different I realize why I don't want you to go," he grabbed her shoulders.

The stood in the middle of the room staring deep into each other's souls, "fine, explain…" Lucy was blushing at the way she stared at him.

Natsu cringed his face trying to find a way to put it into words, "you know how you blush, and smell like vanilla and strawberries or how you whisper my name when you sleep," Lucy gasped at the last part, "I figured it out, I feel weird every time you do those things and it's because I like you no wait I love you. Even though you're really weird and you make me feel weird like there's mini fires rumbling around in my stomach," Natsu laughed a little, "isn't it strange?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile and blush till her face was the color of Erza's hair; Lucy quickly went on her tiptoes kissing Natsu on the cheek.

"You call that a kiss?" Natsu placed his hands on Lucy cheeks' pulling her in for a kiss, their lips crashed creating sparks. Both of them knew that this passionate moment could never be forgotten, they pulled away gasping for air, "I love you Lucy."

"I love you Natsu," Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu neck kissing him again.


End file.
